Lost In Love
by Stear's Girl
Summary: TERRY-CANDY one-shot, REALIDAD ALTERNATIVA. Otra pequeña historia de esas que te aparecen en un instante y te inspiran. Terry y Candy por fin viven su amor, pero es un romance... diferente a lo que conocemos. Disfruten.


**DISCLAIMER: ****Como siempre, los personajes no son míos, bla, bla, bla... Los cojo prestados únicamente con fines de esparcimiento sin ánimo de lucro.**

Dedicado a esa bellísima pareja que vi ayer en un restaurante. Puro amor destilaban y con sus preciosas melenas rubia y castaña me inspiraron este dulce minific hecho con cariño.

**_Una vez más les ofrezco una ida de olla mía. Ojalá que les guste y espero sorprenderles con la vuelta de tuerca que quise dar a la historia. Este relato es muy corto, y ligeramente Lemon. Si no te gustan este tipo de historias te invito a no leer. Gracias!_**

,,

* * *

,,

Es un soleado día de otoño y una enamorada parejita se demuestra su afecto con entrañable ternura en aquel lujoso apartamento que recién han adquirido en Nueva York. Eligieron para vivir la Gran Manzana porque con el anonimato que proporciona una gran ciudad podrán comenzar su nueva vida como pareja y porque es donde Terry goza de un gran éxito con sus trabajos actorales en el circuito de Broadway.

Acaban de hacer el amor por enésima vez y a regañadientes se levantan de la cama para preparar algo de comer porque Candy -o más bien su estómago- no puede ocultar el hambre.

_-Deja que me encargue yo de cocinar, Pecosa. Quiero vivir muchos años más y para ello es necesario que te mantenga alejada de los fogones para siempre._

A Candy se le crispa el gesto por el disgusto, pero no le queda más remedio que aceptar su nulo talento culinario y que eso es de dominio público. Además, le gusta la idea de ver al amor de su vida cocinando para ella. Se ve increíblemente sexy manipulando cacharros e ingredientes de cocina con movimientos elegantes. A su vez, Terry contempla a su Pecosa con ternura mientras prepara la comida.

Una vez hubieron terminado el desayuno, la rubia contempla esa mirada cobalto que la enloquece y dice:

_-Pues sí que cocinas rico, Terry. Aunque yo pensaba que la aristocracia no se dignaba a semejantes tareas de plebeyos._

_-Hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes de mí... Como que me enamoraste desde que nos conocimos en el Mauritania._

A Candy se le arrasan los ojos de felicidad. Ella también había sido flechada por Cupido esa noche.

_-¿Cómo olvidar esa noche, Terry? Tú irradiabas tanta hermosura y tristeza con los brazos apoyados en la barandilla del barco mirando hacia ninguna parte. Llorabas, pero aun así me pareciste la criatura más bella que había visto jamás, aunque me dio miedo y vergüenza lo que comencé a sentir por ti.-_ Candy hacía esta confesión con la voz queda y un encantador rubor cubriendo sus pecas.

Terry está a punto de enloquecer de amor y deseo, pero se limita a acariciar a Candy en la mejilla y prosigue la conversación.

_-A diferencia de ti, Pecosa, yo ya me conocía y no tuve reparos en admitir que me pareciste la chica más bella desde ese momento. Y que no iba a parar hasta hacerte mía..._

Recordaron entonces los primeros días en el San Pablo, cómo se reconocieron y gustaron enseguida. Terry siempre lució el uniforme con una mezcla de sexy rebeldía y clase gracias a su altura por encima del promedio y a su innegable belleza natural de rasgos finos y hermosos, pelo castaño e increíbles ojos azules; mientras Candy acentuaba sus preciosas formas de mujer aun con el severo uniforme del colegio. Terry tenía celos de la amistad de Candy con los Cornwell pero no se perdía el espectáculo de ver a la chica -y a su ropa interior- cuando saltaba con una cuerda desde su dormitorio hacia el de sus primos.

El encanto de la rubia pecosa no sólo atraía a Grandchester, sino que también gustaba a medio colegio. La otra mitad del San Pablo suspiraba por la espectacular belleza de Terry.

A pesar de la atracción mutua, había muchos impedimentos a ese romance. Candy era una huérfana adoptada de rudos modales, y Terry había nacido de una relación ilegítima entre un duque inglés y una actriz americana. Tenía el apellido de su padre, pero no su cariño, ni la aceptación del estirado entorno aristocrático.

Para colmo, estaba su condición y su rebeldía. Por eso, en cuanto pudo, su padre encerró a Terry en el San Pablo y muy pocas veces pudo salir de ahí. En una de esas salidas conoció a la chica que pondría su mundo de cabeza y le robaría el corazón. Su Pecosa.

Pero como quien persevera alcanza, un día Terry por fin pudo besar a Candy. Se llevó una buena bofetada de la rubia, pero no importó. Sabía que ya era suya. Con el paso de las semanas fueron estrechando su relación que para casi todos era sólo de amistad, ¿cómo iba a ser otra cosa? Nadie se imaginaba que en aquellos rincones ocultos de la _Segunda Colina de Pony_ dieran rienda suelta a su tierno amor empezando a descubrir su cuerpo. Candy tenía miedo y vergüenza, pero Terry le enseñó a quererse, a no avergonzarse, y a sentir. Eran felices.

Terry ya había hecho caparazón ante los insultos que proferían contra su persona el resto del alumnado en el San Pablo, la mayoría de ellos alusivos a su origen bastardo, pero lo que escuchó de Eliza Leagan después de que le pillaran con Candy en el establo sacó toda la furia que llevaba años acumulando.

_-¡Aberración!-_ gritaba la envidiosa pelirroja, podrida de rabia y prejuicios.

Grandchester se limitó a mirarla con todo el desprecio que pudo y aprovechando su mayor estatura, le escupió a la cara y se escapó del colegio para no volver jamás.

De nada valió que por primera vez en su vida le pidiera un favor a su padre. El duque no intercedió por Candy. Le dijo a Terry que su relación era algo que nunca aceptarían ni él ni la sociedad, y ante esto Terry Grandchester decidió que a partir de ese momento buscaría su camino sin ayuda del aristocrático apellido, partiendo a América a donde su madre. También podría dedicarse libremente a lo que siempre quiso: la actuación.

Eleanor Baker se mostró mucho más comprensiva con sus sentimientos hacia Candy y su vocación, por lo que Terry acabó instalándose en Nueva York y para comenzar a labrarse una carrera en las tablas.

Mientras tanto, siguió carteándose con Candy, viéndose con cierta regularidad, siempre a escondidas... y tras muchas vicisitudes y escollos; gracias al Patriarca Andrew, hombre de buen corazón y carente de prejuicios sociales, la pareja por fin pudo culminar su amor.

William Albert Andrew, que era amigo en común de Terry y Candy, hizo algunos arreglos para asegurar el anonimato de la pareja, entre otras cosas, advertir a los Leagan que cerraran el pico so pena de perder su fortuna y privilegios.

_-Hay que ver el camino tan duro que tuvimos que hacer, Pecosa... si no fuera por tu "padre" aun estaríamos lejos de reunirnos. Nunca daremos bastantes gracias por contar con Albert. No me importaría ponerle Albert a un hijo mío, jajajaja._

Candy asintió, se levantó de la mesa y cuando recogía la taza de té de su amor, Terry la tomó de la mano, la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Volvió a besarla con pasión, ansiedad y deseo. Candy tiró la taza de porcelana que se deshizo en mil pedazos, como su voluntad, y dejó que Terry la llevara de nuevo al dormitorio para amarse de nuevo con locura, como si no hubiera un mañana.

,,

* * *

,,

Descansaban en la cama después de la última entrega cuando tocan a la puerta. Terry se incorpora del lecho sin muchas ganas, peina con los dedos su hermoso cabello castaño y dirigiéndole una dulce mirada a la rubia de sus sueños se viste rápidamente para atender.

_-Yo iré, cariño. Es algo que he encargado y después de todo el apartamento está a mi nombre. Ni se te ocurra vestirte, preciosa... Aun quiero hacerte mía una vez y otra antes de prepararme para la función de esta noche._

Candy no dice nada. Se limita a sonreír perezosamente mientras mira el espléndido cuerpo de Terry. Ese cuerpo que ha sido suyo y que la ha reclamado como su mujer tantas veces en las últimas pocas horas. Tuvo que ser así después de más de cinco años deseándose mutuamente.

Terry al fin abre la puerta y un joven emisario impecablemente vestido que porta una cajita aparece tras el quicio. El empleado se pone muy nervioso y emocionado al ver quién le atiende.

_-Bu...busco a Terry Grandchester. Traigo un encargo a su nombre de la casa Tiffany. El señor Walton me ha dicho que lo entregue sin preguntar, pero..._

_-Sí, soy yo_- dice acomodándose la melena castaña y desprendiendo un precioso brillo en sus ojos azul cobalto _-¿Dónde he de firmar de recibido?_

_-Aquí, **señorita**... ¿Sabe? Soy un gran admirador suyo. Su Julieta es sublime. ¿Tendría la bondad de obsequiarme un autógrafo para mi esposa?_

_-Con todo gusto, ¿Cómo se llama su esposa?_

_-Su nombre es Sally, muchas gracias... ella estará feliz de tener una foto de la gran Thérèse Baker en casa. Figúrese: le ha puesto su nombre a nuestra hija recién nacida._

_-¿De verdad? Oh, ¡qué encantador detalle! Aquí tiene la foto autografiada. Sólo le suplico que no diga a nadie dónde vivo..._

_-Por supuesto que no, señorita Baker. En Tiffany somos muy discretos. Con su permiso, señorita, y muchas gracias por el detalle._

El joven se marchó y la hermosa Terry se fue directamente al dormitorio donde Candy la espera. Conforme camina vuelve a desnudarse y a soltarse el pelo. Acaba de descubrir hace unas horas que le encanta exhibirse así ante su Pecosa: despojada de cualquier prenda, curvilínea, alta, con su espectacular melena castaña _al vent_.

La encontró deliciosa tumbada en la cama con un ligero gesto de enfado.

_-¿Celosa? Mi Tarzana Pecosa, no temas... Como te he demostrado varias veces esta noche, jamás me fijaría en otra persona. Mucho menos si es hombre. Pero debes acostumbrarte a que para los demás soy Thérèse Baker, la actriz, la diva misteriosa e inalcanzable. Pero para ti siempre seré **la** rebelde Terry: esta mujer que te venera desde los dieciséis años._

A continuación, Terry se puso seria, se sentó al lado de Candy para sentir el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos y tomó su mano para poner un precioso anillo en el dedo de su chica.

_-Mi amada Candice, maldigo esta sociedad que nos impide proclamar nuestro amor a los cuatro vientos, pero como humilde compensación te ofrezco este anillo y la promesa de amarte siempre. ¿Aceptas a esta celosa, irascible y rebelde actriz como tu mujer?_

_-Acepto, mi amada Thérèse Grandchester. Te amo...-_ los bellísimos ojos verdes de la rubia miraron con amor aquellos ojos cobalto que la hacían tan feliz.

La castaña besó con ternura a su pequeña rubia y volvieron a perderse en el dulce remolino de la pasión.

_**FIN**_

_**Nota: **__** El nombre Terry en inglés es indistinto de hombre o mujer; y es el diminutivo d**__**e Thérèse y Terese (Teresa), nombres que se pronuncian casi como... Terry ;)**_

_**,,**_

* * *

,,

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews. Por favor no sean duras conmigo, el amor siempre será amor. Efectivamente, la pareja que vi ayer y que me inspiró eran dos preciosas chicas, una rubia de ojos verdes y otra castaña ojiazul. Hermosas, etéreas y enamoradisimas.

**© Stear's Girl**


End file.
